Naruto Master of the Sages!
by AwkwardGravitySeal
Summary: Naruto Finds himself destined to be the master of the 7...paths.Yeah baby I know some of these new fanfics that people make are retarded and im not saying mine are written well but it is interesting.Naruto Harem.Just started making chaptets so gimmie a minute.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Master of the Sages!  
By AwkwardGravitySeal Chapter .1 The beginning

"Naruto! You'd better have a good explanation on why you stole the Forbidden Scroll!",Iruka Umino said as he rushed through the forest in search of his little brother.

He couldn't believe that Naruto had stole the ,he didn't even know how he got passed top security thought this was some kind of prank but when you steal the Forbidden scroll or anything that is Hokage-wise, then you're in for a world of continued jumping from tree to tree, continuing his quest in search for his searched in bushes, even tried to ward off genjustu's just incase Naruto was hiding,but no luck on ,  
on the brink of giving up saw animals walking towards a strange multicolored light was to radiant therefore Iruka had to cover his eye's to shield or let his eyes accustum to the brightness of the animals didn't seem to mind the light,instead they didn't even was as if they were mindcontrolled to go to the ,being the curious one decided to see what it was.

10 minutes later

He grew close on the lights trail and once there,guessed who he you guess?It was a sexy woman with clouds covering her woman features and womanly parts.  
Iruka,used to this was only affected by the he regained his barring he began to speak.

"Naruto! What are you doing with the Forbidden scroll!?It is treason to steal against the have better have a good...Will you stop using this stupid jutsu!",Iruka said as he bopped Naruto on the head releasing his that the genjutsu had released he had a good look at looked hair was longer with red streaks and his skin looked as hard as dragon skin was a real deep orange and his eyes were slitted but the color was all sorts of had shaper teeth and his nails grew into height had grew and his body looked like that of a shinobi that and he had a little dark purple dragon pet that sat atop his head.

"N-Naruto...What happened to you?",Iruka said

"Long story.",Naruto replied with his sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

~~~~~~Flashback No Jutsu~~~~~~

Hmmmm...This seems like the spot Misuki-sensei said to meet him.",Naruto said as he landed near a sat down waiting.

What's in this scroll?I bet its a ton of Naruto open it!Open it!OPEN IT!",Naruto thought as he grabbed the scrool and opened it up.

"See. what did i tell you",Naruto's 'inner deep voice' said.

Ya i see.",Naruto said as he browsed through the Hokage's scroll.

"Woah,There's a ton of jutsu in this thing!Well better get started.",Naruto said as he looked at the first jutsu.

"Eternal time no jutsu:An SS rank jutsu used by the Hokage where time stands still as you teleport to a realm where you could train or practice can spend hours or days in the realm of enternal time and in the realm you are in,you go back as if nothing happened."'Naruto read aloud

"Wow that's a lot of hand signs."Naruto thought

15 minutes later

"Ok Here we go!",Naruto said as he channeled chakra into his fingers and preformed the hands did them quite fast too.

"Ninja art:Eternal time no jutsu!",He roared as he and the scroll shifted into a different realm where everything was a golden saw nothing but the color floor,the space was was just him and this scroll.

"Ok let's see the second jutsu.",Naruto said as he unraveled the scroll once again.

"Shadow clone jutsu:Able to create a clone that is made of is no ordinary clone,it takes up lots of chakra, and is an A to B rank jutsu.",Naruto read aloud.

"Hmmmm...How come this one looks easier than the one at the Academy?",Naruto said to no one.

2 hours later

"Ok i have that one down and the multi shadow clone jutsu and the ice,water,bomb,earth,wood,and rock clones",Naruto said

"What's next?",he said

"Dragon summoning contract:A contract that allows owner to summon dragons and learn dragon based those found worthy of it will be able to to sign have tried have been burned or not deemed worthy of it.",Naruto said

"Oh man I don't think I want to do this one.I mean its a 1 out of 100% & i'll be able to summon Dragons & i'll be a part of a clan,but even if i die ill be doing doing everyone a favor",Naruto said the last part getting a little depressed.

"Ok here goes everything i've worked for",Naruto said as he took the scroll and bit his thumb and signed his blood glowed as his body began to feel like it was burning.

He roared out in pain as he body began physical changes but he wasn't focused on was to busy trying to make the pain stop.

"N-no I can't die here...AAHHHHHHHHHHH! I will not die here...I..will...Survive!",Naruto roared as he roared again the passed out.

Colors start to fly around his body as he finally passed the colors did not stop flying around his flew and flew until they slowly floated into his the rest of the colors flew into his eye.

3 hours later

He woke up with a very strong head ache.

"Oww!What happened",he asked to no one as he began to hold his hand for comfort.

"Oh yeah I had signed the Dra...IM ALIVE! YATTA!",Naruto said as he jumped up and clicked his heels.

"So wait does that mean",He never finished as he looked at his looked different but we already explained what he looked like.

"Yatta...I have a gonna beat the teme to a pulp...but wait I dont know one thing about this bloodline lets see if the scroll has anything to say about it",Naruto said

"Blah blah Contract blah blah Bloodline blah blah...oooooo Companion and pet.",Naruto said

"Lets see what it says",He said

Dragon Companion:A dragon that follow's you around and gives you advise or answers questions for you and trains you.

Dragon pet:A Dragon that follows you around when summoned to help fight in battles and to help train you.

"Oh ok well im going to do the pet one first since it would be awesome to have a pet fight my battles with me and i will have a clone write down the rest of the jutsu's",He said

1 hour later

After everything was done he summoned his pet which was a dark purple dragon that flew with dark purple was no bigger than Naruto's head but claimed to be over a thousand years everything was finished He left the realm where he found a bunch of animals which looked like they were bowing?

Naruto was confused at this but unsummoned his summons as he saw he older brother.

~~~~~Flasback no jutsu Kai~~~~~

"Wow...that's along story but...It still doesn't explain why you have animals bowing around you and why you have the forbidden scroll?",Iruka asked

"Oh well Misuki-sensei told me this was a test to see if I had the skills to pass a test he told me told me to grab the forbidden scroll and meet him here..I think?",Naruto explained

"Of corse!I always knew Mizuki-teme was a will just have to deal with him when he arrives",Iruka thought

"Well Im just glad your...Naruto look out!",Iruka said as he pushed him out of the way from a barrage of kunai.

"Well Well Well...Look at what we have here.A demon-gaki and a nerdy this shall be an easy kill.",Mizuki said to him and them too.

"Naruto run!I'll deal with the traitor!",Iruka yelled as Naruto understanding what he ment grabbed the scroll and ran to hide it until they were finished fighting.

"I'm the Traitor?You are the one who helps the Kyuubi No Kitusune should end your nice ways and give in to fear and killed your parents remember?  
",Mizuki said in a deceiving voice.

Iruka shedded a tear from the memory of being alone but remembered it was not Naruto's fault and Naruto was his little brother and so he had to protect his little brother.

"I may not have any family left,but I still have Naruto!Naruto don't listen to him.",Iruka yelled to Naruto who was shedding tears finally understanding why the beatings,assassination attempts,rapes, !While Naruto was a little child he often wondered what had he done tho them to deserve such punishment or why a kid like him deserves such pain.  
He has no family,takes care of himself,the academy students insult him instead of encouraging him that he can do better next still survived though,he survived everything the world threw at him and still he manages to have a smile on his face.

"He he he...That's right Naruto-gaki and now that you know the truth,it's time for you and Iruka to do the Shinigami shuffle",Yelled Mizuki as he laughed at his choice of words.

Naruto Walked around from the tree he had hid by with an angered look and his eyes blazing.

"You can talk about me,You can do away with me for all I care,but you will never ever EVER hurt Iruka-Sensei!",Naruto yelled before dispelling over a hundred clones before you could were spawned all over the place as Mizuki shook in fear as the clones pounced on him , the beating took 5 minutes but Mizuki thought it was forever.

Iruka sat there in just plain shock but smiled as he saw Naruto had won.

"Oi,Naruto?Can you come here for a second?",Iruka said with his eye smile and his mouth smile.

"Yeah sure,Are you ok?",Naruto asked running to his brother.

Yeah,Could you close your eyes for a minute?",Iruka did just that and after a couple of seconds he told him to open his eyes now.

Naruto didn't feel any different but saw that Iruka's head band was gone and in Iruka's hand was his if his goggles were right there than what was on his looked up to see that he had a head band on.

"You pass...Naruto.",Iruka said as he smiled at began to from into Naruto's eyes as he hugged his brother who lay a still on the ground as he returned the embrace of his no longer former student and little brother.

"Arigato Iruka-sensei"Naruto said as he let go of his brother.

"Ah but there is still a can't go through the village like that.I wish that there was some way you could turn back into your regular self",Iruka said And you're clothes,If you're going to be a ninja then you're going to dress like a I want you to go to the Ninja Tailoring shop and get yourself a nice pair of clothes, eh?",Iruka said

This is my dragon from.I can switch back to my human form.",Naruto said as he formed into his old self again.

"Ah ok",Iruka said

"Ok now let me take you to the hospital",Naruto said as he carried him off to the to their destination.

Once there he gave them to an nurse who gladly took him away to be then went to a new Ninja clothing and tailoring shop that had just opened up.  
Naruto walked in calmly as he was greeted by the owner.

"Hello,How may i help you today?",The man asked

"Yeah um im here for some new clothes.",Naruto said

"Ah yes browse through our category for anything you like.",The man said

"Ok thank you.",Naruto said as he searched for the perfect outfit.

5 minutes later

Thank you for your business",The man said

Oi,You too",Naruto said to the business owner

Naruto had now walked out

He now strutted with a new look.A ninja mask over his face with a scarf below had a black cape with a hood attached to it and Has bandages wrapped around his fore-arm like Rock wore a mesh shirt underneath a black tank top That was tucked in under his the design,Half of two dragons came up on his side and met in the middle of his shirt with there hands wore Anbu ninja pants but the side of it had finished the dragons of the shirt as it continued down the side of his Pants stopped around lower knee length when bandages wrapped around his shins and then came the sandles.(The whole outfit color is black.)

Now he needed to see a weapons shop and get some walked for five minute's before he came across a weapon shop that looked quite decided to enter as he was greeted by a girl around his age who was looking at him quite had her hair wrapped into to little buns.

"Ah hello",He greeted back

"What could I help you with?",She asked seductively

"Im looking for new weapons that include kunai and shuriken",Naruto answered

"Well we just got a brand new many would you like?",She asked

" I would like 20 of both shuriken and kunai.",He answered again

"Ok wait right here.",She said as she walked while swaying her hips to get the boy's attention.

3 minutes later

"Oi,Is that everything you want?",She asked

"Um yeah for...WHAT IS THAT?!",he asked

He pointed to two daggers That was really hard to describe.

"These are our most expensive fine crafted piece of work enchanted Daggers of the see the blue color?Well who ever used it last was a water blades fine non-regular diamond changes color to the users instance if you have water its blue,fire=red,earth= green,=lighting=purple,and air= cost about 20 thousand ryou.",She said as she knew no one was gonna buy them because of the high price.

"I'll take them!",Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah i knew you werent here to buy...Wait,did you just say you'll take it?She asked no believing he had this much money.

"Yeah",He said

"Great!",She said as she took them down and carefully set them down on the pulled out gamma and took out the correct amount of ryou to pay for the eyes went wide at the amount he looked as if he had taken out 1/3 of his money to pay for the items.

"Oh umm wow ok well uh here you go and the straps to go with them",She said as she handed him his merchandise as he put his kunai and shuriken away and strapped the daggers around him so that the daggers were on his back.

"Arigato!Come back soon!",She yelled to him as he walked out the door with his two knew was such a long thought he might just end it off with some ramen.

1 hour later at the Ichiraku's

"Oi!that was Ayame-neechan and is on the ",Naruto said as they bid him goodnight also.

Wow today has been a good day!Well time to go home and get some rest for team assigning tomorrow at the academy.",Naruto said as he walked into the setting sun in his quest to get some sleep before team assignment!

~~~8 HOURS LATER NO JUSTU~~~

It was 5:am in the morning as the moon began to set and the and the stars began to dissapar as the sun began to rise bringing it's glowing and radiant light with it.  
The sky had a darkish blue color mixed in with the colors of the sun which were yellow,orange and there were only a few people up because they liked to stroll around town and marvel at the beautiful village and the sky and Naruto was one of those love to look at the sky as it was the only comfort he had as it felt as if he and the sky had a connection like no he would talk to the sky as if it were having a normal can see him now talking To the sky as he sat atop the Apartment building's legs were at his chest and his arms were wrapped around his legs as he were hugging couldn't hear him that well as he whispered but you could hear a was he sad?Shouldn't he be going to the academy?Lets find out!He began his sentence.

"Why am I here?Why do I continue to exist?Everyone hates me but you won't allow ?",He said to the sky

No response came from the sky

Naruto sank his head in his knees and began to cry.

"Please tell me What I am here me a sign,please!",He begged

"Are you ok young one?",A man said

Naruto looked up at the didn't know him but he did have a funny style of wore an all white dress with a had a long white beard and no hair atop of his head With squinty eyes.  
He wiped his last tears away and nodded his head.

Who are you talking to?",The man asked

Naruto was shocked,Had he heard him?It all didn't matter know as he looked up,gesturing up to the sky.

Ah yes,the 't it a beautiful thing?The way it shifts through the cycle of day and night.I sometimes to talk to the sky as if it were a guide.",The man said sitting down near the boy.

The boy began to smile as He silently thanked the sky.

"What is your name young one?",He asked

He wiped his tears away and began to speak

"Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto.",Naruto said as he suddenly felt cheery and happy

"Ah,so you are the new summoner"The man said

'What do you mean?",Naruto asked

"You have signed the dragon contract,haven't you?",The man asked

"How did you know that?",Naruto asked

"I am also one of the Dragon summoner,but I have become to old for this and might pass away at any time now,I also know because one of the dragons told me and said you would be in Konoha.",The monk said

"Wait...How many summoners are there for the Dragon contract?",Naruto asked

"Just me and you.",The man said looking at Naruto

Naruto looked down then asked a question

'Still,Why are you here?No one ever talks to me or ever has the time to look at me because of my demon.",He said as he thought the man was going to leave.

"You are a very special person,Destined for very special things,I can tell,but you will need help getting me,Have you ever heard of the path of the 7 sages?",The man asked

Naruto shook his head

"The master of all sages is A person who has mastered all of the sages who has mastered all of them Will become the strongest human being information is an S top secret.  
You see there are only 7 sages.

Water

Fire

Earth

Wind

Light

Dark

Control

"Those are the 7 sages.I believe you have the Sheer will power to do that but many have tried and would be lucky if you live,but I beleive you can do it..",The man said wisely and strongly

Naruto suddenly became filled with determination and instantly got down on his knees begged the man.

"Oh wise Summoner of the Dragon contract,will you please teach me the ways of the dragon so that I may carry this knowledge?",Naruto asked bowing to him

"Yes and from here on out you shall address me as Zaitsuma-Sensei from here on out."The man said

Naruto jumped for joy at this but then remembered that today was his graduation would have to think of something until the man said something.

"You will meet me at the Village gate in 2 everything you need and more,for this shall not be easy.',The man cackled at how much pain the boy would endure.

Naruto began to sweat.

The man started to walk away as they began to go separate had two hours to think of something of how to go with the man.  
Damn he didn't even tell him where he would be nor where they would be would just have to cancel the graduation until he got back from his journey.

He began to get ready as he went back into his apartment building and began to get ready as this would be his last time seing his began to pack up his Stuff like his daggers,Kunai,  
Extra clothes he bought and a sleeping took a bath,brushed his teeth and packed thhis tooth brush and paste with him and changed his were still two things he needed to do and he already wasted an hour just doing those began to walk outside,With his normal luggage wrapped around his began to Walk to Ichiraku's to grab some instant ramen (Not cooked) and to say good he arrived he sat down as he called out for the owner.

"Hey old man,Let me get 2,000 cups of instant ramen,500 beef,500 chicken,500 miso, and 500 pork!",Naruto said Making the owner passed stood there and nodded dumbly as she began to go grab the packages of the ramen for she came back,she was holding 4 boxes on jelly legs as the boxes were set them down and sighed at the relief from the strain on her muscles.

"Wow Naruto-kun,You sure do love ramen!",She said as she gave him an eye smile and a smile.  
"Well what can I say?Your ramens the best!",Naruto sai das he gave her his toothy grin.

Well Naruto-Kun,We did come out with new flavors.",Ayame said.

Naruto had a faraway look and drool coming out as he couldn't even wait to hear the giggled.

'We now have spicy chicken,Bacon-egg,and Cheesy-vegies.",She said as Naruto's eyes became as big as saucers.

"Give me 150 bacon-egg,50-cheesy veggies,and 200 spicy chicken"He said as she she expected this and went to get the other ramen,forgetting about her came back with the ramen and then gave him the was shocked that he had that much money with that costed 6,000 he really have that much money?Atleast on him?She took the money dumbly as he began to seal all the ramen in scrolls,then put them in his said his goodbye and left as Teuchi the owner began to wake up.

"Daughter,I had this wonderful dream that Naruto came here and ordered over 2000 instant ramen.",He said holding his head as he got off the floor.

"He did,I have the money right here.",she said as she opened th cash passed out again.

With Naruto no Jutsu

He began to walk down the passage way as the people began to thought the had been exiled because of his luggage and started to dance and shout 'The demon is leaving!".Naruto ignored them and kept on walking to the Hokage he arrived he decided to go through the window instead of the door because he didn't feel in the mood to be tricked into waiting when he didn't have to wait.

He hopped apon the window and looked around the room to see the Hokage staring right at looked at the Hokage as he nodded and the Hokage nodding right back to him as if he understood.  
Naruto then hopped of the windowsill and headed for the gate as the cheers and celebrations continued.

With Sauritobi no jutsu

The Hokage understood what Naruto had to had saw it all from the ball that he uses to watch over to see if any harm was done over his village,but sometimes he would watch Naruto as most of the harm was done to Hokage even cried sometimes as he would watch and when he could he would seen anbu to stop the knew that This was Naruto's new destiny and he must follow looked at the picture of the yondiame and began to father like son eh,Minato?",The Hokage said to the picture frame as you could see Minato's mouth become a grin and kept getting Hokage turned around frightened at the picture frame statting"That's just creepy...".

With Naruto no jutsu

Naruto left a note on his door as he began to head to the village there,he stood atop of the gates as he looked over the village one more would miss this place,even though this was the place that brought him pain,but it was his home.

Suddenly he felt the urge to duck,and when he did a swift chop was executed over his head with a glowing blue chakra but it looked different.

he turned around to the old man who had just tried to chop off his head.

"Woah,Even though you had tried to kill me,That Chakra is cool!",Naruto admitted

"Lesson number 1,Reflexes are important to ones ,shall we begin our journey?",The man said as the blue aura disappeared.

'You bet!Bring it on!",Naruto said as the man chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Ok lets begin then.",Zaitsuma said as they both dropped down from the gate and started walking away from the village.

With Everyone no jutsu

Iruka had just received word from the Hokage that Naruto wouldn't be back in a couple of years and would miss his informed the class and it was mixed with different reactions...but Im to lazy to type it so i'll do it next chappy!

-Chapter End no jutsu-

Woah Guys I Am awesome, No need to do anything but if you guys keep reviewing and give me positive comments then ill keep making positive stories.

I WILL NEVER QUIT ON MY STORIES UNLESS FORCED!

Goodbye no jutsu!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Master Of the Sages!  
Chapter 2:

Ok the pairings are For Naruto:only 10 girls

Shion Hinata ?  
Hana Tenten Temari Yugito Nii Hanabi Konan Fem Haku

I don't care if you do not like the pairings or the harem!It's MY Story,MY Ideas and its not your's.  
I do not own any of the Characters or Anything else related to The real Naruto Owned by Masashi Kishimoto -

Iruka had just received word from Hokage that Naruto wouldn't be back to the leaf in a couple of years,so that meant he would miss his had just given Naruto his headband and he finally graduated,just to go off somewhere with strangers?Iruka should have somewhat seen this coming as Naruto is the #1 suprising hyper-active ninja in Konoha,and maybe the world!After Iruka had received the word,He began to tell that students what happened.

"Settle down class.",He began as the class began to take their seats and stopped talking to one another.

"Now before we go over team assignments,There are 4 things I would like to say.".Iruka said

Everyone sweatdropped as they knew it was going to be hours before they got to their teams.

"Number one...",Iruka began

"You guys have been a real good class and I see a lot of sage potential in all of that you should congratulate yourselves as there are bound to be harder obstacles in your path,so enjoy what you have left.",Iruka stated

"Number two...",Iruka said

"Naruto Uzumaki has left the leaf village undergoing training with...well that's classified so he will not be participating in this graduation.

One kid spoke up

"I thought He failed the genin test.",She spoke

"Yes and did at first but late at night,in the forest I saw him making progress and his skills increase and decided he is genin material but enough of that.",Iruka said,deciding to get onto another topic.

"Number three..."Iruka said but never got to it as He saw someone run out of the door.

He looked at the door and then back at his students to see if anyone was missing.'Everyone was here but who ran out of the...Hinata!I didn't even see her let alon see her sitting in the back of the class!I have to find her before the Hyuuga clan gets mad!',Iruka thought to himself as he panicked out the door.

"Um wait right here class I have to catch up to her.",Iruka said as he burst through the door with lightning speed as everyone in the academy began to cheer as they finally have a break from his boring conversations.

With Hinata No jutsu

'I have to find him!I have to find him!',She thought to herself as she kept running,and running, until she was near the almost went out of the leaf village if it wasn't for Iruka and some Anbu.  
As she saw them se began to prepare a gentle fist attack to one of the guards chest but was fell to the ground as she began to get tied up by the anbu.

"Let Me Go!Please,I need to find him!",She said as tears began to leak out of her words fell on deaf ears as The anbu done tying her left and Iruka had to basically carry her to the academy.  
The Academy door opened as the students looked to see a Sweaty Iruka and a Tied up began to get perverted thoughts as most of the students began to bet saw them and was blushing madly and was angry that they think that he would rape an innocent little child.

"Everyone Back to your seats,Now!",Iruka said as he used the demon head everyone was seated and quite,he brought Hinata back to her seat but still tied up as she couldn't get out.

"*sigh*Ok I was saying, Number three...",Iruka began

"Since Naruto won't be joining us,The team assignments will be different.",Iruka stated

"And Finally, Number 4..",He said as everyone began to cheer.

"Shut up!",He quickly became silenced.

"Ok as I was saying,Number 4...Since you are now genin,you have a dangerous life but not too dangerous because you will have to go on d rank missions until you The Hokage feels you are ready for more I wish you the best of luck.",Iruka said as he bowed to them all.

"Ok Listen out for your name and when you have your team,wait patiently for your Jonin instructor.

He began to call out teams 1-6 before he got to 7.

Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha...Sakura Haruno..

"Awww yeah suck It bitches,He's mine!",Sakura yelled interrupting Iruka and making some of the girls jealous.

"Sakura,Would you please sit down and wait after I m done with the whole team assignments?",He asked as she sat down,Radiating a big smile on her face.

"Ok As I was saying,again...Sasuke Uchiha...Sakura Horuno...and Sai...who doesn't have a last jonin instructor will be...Kakashi Hatake",Iruka said not understanding the shrugged and called out The rest of the teams.

5 minutes later no jutsu

"Ok sit here and wait patiently for your jonin instructor and I wish you all the best of luck.",He said as he bowed again and left the jonin got there student but Team seven's Jonin instructor came a a lot later than most jonin as they went to do what teams do.

With Naruto No jutsu

"Ow!Ah!Ow ow ow!Ahhhhh!Ow!",Naruto screamed as he was getting hit from random was also bad that he was wearing a blindfold to dodge the hits too.

"Cmon Naruto,Focus!Feel the wind move!What does it tell you to do!Follow the winds path!",Zaitsuma Said as he kept hitting him with a bamboo stick.

Naruto concentrated and Stayed still so he could feel his things started to go slow as He felt the wind blow horizontally and ducked as the bamboo stick flew across his felt the wind go Vertical and Side-stepped away from felt the wind go diagonal as he leaned left to dodge the felt wind coming his way from the right and jumped over the bamboo stick as he landed gracefully on the floor,panting heavily.

"Well done.I must say you are a fast leaner but there is still much to be done!"He said as he hit Naruto in his arm with the landed and all you could hear was a loud scream.

Flash back to 3 months earlier No jutsu~~~

"So what are we going to learn Zaitsuma-sensei?",Naruto asked over-excitedly as they kept walking down the passage way.

"We are going to learn the ways of the Dragon Fist (Monk fist).My trials will test your abilities an skills to see what you lack and what you need to improve.I see you have inherited the will of fire which is a great sign of trust and perseverance.",Zaitsuma said but before he could continue,Naruto interrupted.

"Inherit the will of who now?",Naruto said sighed as he began to tell Naruto what it was.

"The will of fire is an ideal rooting from the belief of the Senju clan ancestor that love is the key to peace. It eventually became the life philosophy which Hashirama and the Senju clan lived by, which has since been passed on to many ninja from Konohagakure as a part of their spiritual heritage. It states that every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, as previous generations had done before to Hiruzen Sarutobi, this is what gives Konohagakure shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. It is also symbolic of the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed to the next.",He stated as Naruto nodded in understanding him.

"Now Naruto,In order for you to learn the First part of becoming the "control" Sage,You must have these three skills with you.",He said

"Number 1...You must have learned The history and every inch of this clan in order to pass the "Final Test.",He said

"Number 2...You must learn to control your Chi and Chakra together and have mastered the Dragon fist and the techniques that come with it.",He said

"And Number 3...You must have discipline,manners,and must respect the Dragon fist as if it were a secret treasure.",He said as Naruto nodded after each statement.

"So that blue thing covered over your hand was...",Naruto said as Zaitsuma finished his sentence for him.

"Yes,It was Chi and Chakra mixed together Which creates a very gentle,but strong and deadly Chakra like never before!",He said as Naruto's jaw dropped lower.

"Yatta!Im going to be the strongest nin...

*Whack*

"No yelling unless it is necessary!",He said as Naruto instantly quieted down but the pain still stinging him.

"That's an awesome stick thingies you got there,What is it?",Naruto asked.

"This is my "Discipline"Stick or other-wise known as bamboo.",He said with an eye smile as Naruto sweat dropped.

They continued walking up the strange plat form as Zaitsuma stopped suddenly.

"Halt my young student,for we are here.",He said as they somehow got onto a mountain top With a big house atop looked very elegant and fragile but dangerous at the same looked at the size of the House as this was going to be were he lived.

"Wow! I've never seen a...

*Whack*

"Ow!",He said as quietly as possible.

Naruto was hit acrossed the arm with the stick again as the pain hurt but no tears came out.

"No yelling unless necessary!",He said

"Hai,Zaitsuma-sensei.",Naruto said.

They kept walking until they reached A door.

"For the next 5 months you will study the History of the dragon fist and the dragons history.",He said as he opened the door to reveal a library of books and scrolls.

"I have to Read all of this?",Naruto asked nervously as he pointed at the scrolls and books.

"No.",He said

"Whew,for a minute there I thought...",Naruto said as he never got to finish.

"You have to read all these books,while you do exercises I have planned for you everyday.",Zaitsuma said as Naruto passed out.

"You certainly do pick the right ones don't you,Kami?",He said to the sky.

No response as he sighed and went to go get water for the boy.

5 minutes later no jutsu~~~

*Splash*

"What?Who?Why?Now?",Naruto said as he woke up from his dream to see the old man staring at him.

"Oh hey,I had this funny dream that I had to... was real,wasn't it?",Naruto asked nervously again.

"Yes and you Shall begin,Right now!",He said sternly as Naruto rushed inside to begin reading all the books.

Through the next 3 months no jutsu~~~

Naruto's schedule went something like this.

:Read scrolls,practice walking on water.(Take 5 minute break every 30 minutes of practicing.)

2.12:00pm:Read scrolls,Practice walking on trees.(Take 4 minute break every 30 minutes of practice)

3.3:00pm:Read scrolls,Run obstacle corse(Take 10 minute break every 30 minutes of practice)

4:6:15pm:Dodge attacks from Zaitsuma-sensei(Take a 10 minute break every 30 minutes of practice)

5.7:00pm:Eat(Take 10 minute bathroom break after Eating.)

6.7:45:Go out into wilderness and survive while reading scrolls.

Naruto somehow managed to survive and when the 6 months were over,He went to Zaitsuma and prepared himself for the test.

The test was way the training he did in the wilderness and with Zaitsuma-sensei,He learned how to multitask and was very good at it.

The test consisted of dodging obstacles and answering questions at the same I said, passed with flying colors as his new lesson began.

"Now that you have passed the first test,There are still two more to will now move on to mastering the Dragon fist and techniques,But first you must have flexibility and really good reflexes and very good for the next 5 months,we will work on your instincts,flexibility,and reflexes.

*Flashback no jutsu Kai-

Swoosh Was all that was heard as Naruto evaded another strike from Zaitsuma's "Training stick" with a blindfold kept dodging them as if they were nothing but figments of his since Naruto passed his other test,he didn't have to read anymore so he was thank full for that but after that the training he was doing now made him wish he was reading instead os dodging sticks awhile an a lot of whacks later he got the hang of it and his instincts were 12x better that what they were but Naruto was aiming for 20x and never stopped practicing until his body couldn't move or he passed out which happened didn't start on his flexibility yet because He didn't want to do it until he got down with his was getting better but he wanted to become suprisingly impressive and he was well on his way to that.

He kept evading strikes and more strikes until his lucky streak of 573 dodges were up and he fell laid there on the floor as if he were expected this and carried him up to a room in the house instead of his tent as he thought that Naruto deserved he laid him gently in bed,he tucked him in and began to walk out on the young lad and close the door behind him as he left Thinking all was right, was having a Nightmare as his body began to twitch and jerk and he began to sweat as the dream intensified in Chaos.

Dream no justu~~~

Entering,the dream looked as if A whole house was on fire but that wasn't wasn't the Ordinary was his and Zaitsuma's dojo/house,house (lol).Ninja's from everywhere began to jump out of the house as a man slowly walked from the fire with one hand behind his back and the other holding his "Combat"Stick but the ninja's just thought of it as bamboo.  
Zaitsuma looked around and noticed that the ninja's who attacked him were the weren't afraid of them as they began to man stood there awaiting his before the rouge-ninja's got close,they were knocked away by a huge quaking palm that even broke some of the akatsukis's person who did that was none other than Zaitsuma who began to attack the 3 Akatsuki's at the same time.

It went out in a handicap match as Zaitsuma was dodging there attacks but also fighting back as he kept dodging able to weaken fought for what seemed like hours and one of the akatsuki's died as he was caught with a Fire dragon missile by his teammate that was originally for aimed for Zaituma but he it was just 2 Akatsuki's and Zaitsuma but he wasn't feeling all that good and decided to finish began to concentrate chi chakra together as he attacked the akatsuki's with a combination and fury of punches and kicks that couldn't be seen by the naked finished,you saw Zaitsuma with his hand through an atatsuki's chest while the other one one on the mans hand slowly fell to the ground as Zaitsuma fell with old man,with his last moments of life called out to Naruto as he had told him to go into hiding.  
Naruto came from behind a tree and ran to his sensei as he laid his head on his arms.

"Naruto...y...y...you...m...must...s...se...search...for...Jariaya...the...toad...s...sa...sannin.T...tell...him...i...i...i...sent...y...ou.",He said as his body went began to cry into the mans chest as he had lost someone close to him and he didn't even know who there were.  
He picked up some of his sensei's blood and made a promise to get back at these ninja's who killed his sensei.

*Dream end no jutsu*~~~

Naruto woke up gasping for had just seen his sensei killed and was terrified of looked around and saw it was night time as he began to get out of his bed and put on his he was finished,he began to walk out into the hallway on wobbly legs as he went into the dojo and began to meditate like his sensei said when there was to much stress and was a great way to build up chi a while of meditating Naruto heard the door open and he knew who it was all that Naruto heard and all he needed to hear as he jumped up and dodged the mans attack.

"Boy,you sure love hitting me when you find me vulnerable don't ya?"He said in a calm voice with a side of a sensei eye smiled as they began to get into a training session that was mostly of dodging and kept dodging as he kept his eyes close as the man kept hitting,analyzing Naruto's about 5 minutes,the both became tired and decided to rest.

"Naruto,let me explain something to you.",Said Zaitsuma.

"What is it?",Naruto asked

"When you learn different powers from different sages,they will have you wear or expect you to wear some type of clothing with is why im am giving you these.",He said as he handed Naruto a new pair of clothing.

The clothing consisted of his regular clothes but with something off about it.

"Ummm...Zaitsuma-sensei,these are my regular clothes.",Naruto said obviously.

"Yes they are but I have modified now have a seal on them the can increase weight,They cannot be burned off or destroyed,and they never need to be washed.",Zaitsuma said as he handed it to Naruto.

"Also,These clothes have a special fabric it is made out of is Chakra Enchanted means what ever chakra type you have,it will change it's design to what ever Chakra type you have.I have worked on this for quite some time now and I am now giving them to you.",Zaitsuma said as He saw the the tears that started to form within Naruto's something expected hugged Zaitsuma.

"Thank you sensei...(Sniff) I've never gotten a present before...(sob) This really means a lot.",Naruto said as he stopped hugging Zaitsuma.

"Well your birthday is coming up and i wanted to get you something are turning 14 and should have a present.",Zaitsuma said

"Thank you sensei,Im going to train extra hard tomorrow.",Naruto said.

"Good,I think it's time we began working on your flexibility so that we can finally move on to The Dragon fist.",Zaitsuma said.

"As do I.",Naruto said.

"Good,Then get some sleep because it's going to be a long 5 months!.",Zaitsuma said as he laughed deadpanned.

"Also here is your new training schedule.",He said as Naruto took it and sighed.

Naruto's schedule

1. Stretch for 2 hours.

flips and other gymnastic thingies...(lol)

positions

That seemed easy...Maybe

~~~5 months no jutsu~~~

Now that the 5 months are up and Naruto is finished with his training for yoga,he is more agile and flexible like a cat and snake combined could dodge His sensei's strikes with ease now that his agileness had instincts were better to and his reflexes were found him ready to begin the training.

We now see Naruto doing the splits with ease while meditating outside.

"Naruto please come here.",Zaitsuma said.

"I beleive it is time for you to learn the Dragon fist,but first you must know this.",Zaitsuma said as Naruto came towards him.

"While your flexibility and knowledge of the Dragon fist is great...You still lack speed and strength.",Zaitsuma said.

"So We will be doing the Taijutsu part for now then we get to doing the jutsu's.",He said as he handed Naruto another Schedule.

Naruto's new schedule...

Everyday for the next 4 months...

1.2000 pushups

2.2000 squats

3.2000 situps and crunches

4.2000 chinups

Naruto fainted as he saw the list...

Chapter End No jutsu -

Who da man?

I DA BOSS!

HOPE YA ENJOYED! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME NEXT MONTH.

MAOR REVEIWS!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Master os the Sages 3 By Awkward Gravity!

LETS GOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto had began to do his every day thought it was such a drag but continued to do it anyway.4 moths flew by as Naruto looked quite impressive was ripped!Very well toned muscles nice 8 pack,Hard chest,strong neck muscles,big wing muscles,Really big arm and fore arm muscles,and nice calve and leg looked like the human version of kami himself.  
His face matured lay atop his face the whisker marks but with a strong jaw line and eyes like those would put any man to shame and it had only been 4 really didn't like to show off his muscles because of the embarrassment so he normally wore his weights were increased to 400 pounds on each Naruto...how did you survive and still look this great!We now see him talking to his sensei.

"Ok Naruto...Time to begin the taijustsu.",He said

"Hai.",Naruto said.

"Now we start off with our stance.",Zaitsuma said as his legs went into a crouched L position,one arm on his side and One arm forward in an open palm. (Think rock lee and Neji's stance together.)  
Naruto got into stance.

"No we start off with a open thrust palm.",He said as the arm on his side came out and the one that was in front switched places.

"Then another one.",He said

"Then a open palm uppercut."He said as he uppercutted the air with his palm.

"We twist and elbow."He said as he showed Naruto what to do.

"Followed by a back knuckle",He said

"Then a sweep and drop elbow.",Then he showed naruto again

"This is called the Dragon scale.",He said as Naruto began to practice his movements.

"Now tha is a combination which will involve many more but for now I will only teach you 1/3 of the taijustu today.",He said as he and Naruto began to showed Naruto most of the taijustu but not all of it as he said that was enough for today but not enough for Naruto.

When his sensei left the dojo...Naruto began to train.

"Eternal time no jutsu!."He shouted as Everything turned then summoned 5000 clones and commanded a 1000 group of clones to do a specific work out.

"First this group will be working on my strength.",He said as they got to work.

"This group will work on flexibility.",He said

"This group will work on Taijustu.",He said

"This group will work on Speed.",he said.

"And this group will read.",He said as they all groaned and poofed up a scroll that was different from the others.

All that Chakra had taken up half his chakra but he had something to do so he couldn't pass out now.

"Ok Im going to store My Chi into this suit for later use."He said as he began to meditate.

3 hours later no jutsu

"Well that's enough Chi for later...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"Naruto screamed as all of the effects of the clones training came back to stayed screaming as his body underwent a muscles got Bigger and his body became taller by an 10 minutes of screaming he finally regained his bearings.

"Ah..ow... my body and my mind seems stronger and weaker at the going to rest and learn the rest of the justu from the scroll ...besides there are only 2 left I haven't got to yet.",He said as he began to lay down and get acquainted to his new body.

After 1 hour of resting he got up and began to stretch his though Naruto was getting stronger and his muscles were geting bigger he still was lean and stretching was easy now.

"Ok lets Master the last 2 justu on this thing!",He said as he summoned "His" forbidden scroll his clone copied down.

"Ok the Rasengan...a spiraling sphere of air that's offense is second to are many forms of the rasengan deciding what type of chakra you put into can basically destroy anything.",Naruto said as he stopped reading.

"Ok lets get down to business!",He said as he summoned another clone to help him out.

He stayed in that jutsu for 1 day until he was so close to mastering.

"Awww man so close...",He said as the rasengan exploded in front of his face again.

"Well it's time to get back.I've been in here for a day now! AND I STINK!",He said to released the jutsu to see it was just how it was when he preformed the walked out of the dojo and went straight to the bath to get ready for hadn't eat still but didn't care since he was so sleepy from training.

~~~Tomorrow~~~

"Naruto...wake up it is time for training.",Zaitsuma said as he saw Naruto finally waking up.

"Ok sensei...",He said as he got out of bed still in clothes that he wore for training but were shifted to look like shifted back into his training clothes and the approximate weight.

"nmph",He said as the sudden increase in weight.

"Go eat and meet me in the dojo.",He said as Naruto began to make himself some ramen.

Once finished he went to the dojo to see his sensei in his training clothes.

"Ok Naruto I will show you some more taijustu today.",He said

"Hai-sensei.",He said

"This is called dragons Eye",He said.

"Open palm thrust,Roundhouse,double spin kick,Palm thrust to gut,Kick up with a couple of kicks to the jaw and then land.",He said as he jumped back and had landed on the floor gracefully.  
Naruto copied gis movements finished Zaitsuma showed Naruto 2/3 of the Naruto would go back into the Eternal time no jutsu and tomorrow Went the same as Zaitsuma showed Naruto the last of the taijutsu as Naruto did his eternal time no jutsu and practiced.

~~~1 month from now~~~~

Naruto is now sparring with Zaitsuma and had showed of how much he had say Zaitsuma was impressed was the Sweetened up story with sprinkles on almost had lost if Naruto hadn't passed out do to all those nights man thought Naruto was read to learn The ninjutsu and then he would be given his own companion and pet and then they would part ways.  
How he would miss felt as If Naruto was his grandchild and they had just it was fun but things do happen for a had mastered the taijutsu in a month...Now that was impressive.

Tomorrow~~~

Naruto had awoken and found a Note apon his said

Note

Meet me outside for today we begin your ninjutsu training.

Naruto began to get ready and once finished he saw his sensei outside waiting for him.

Zaitsuma sensed his presence and began to speak to him with his back turned.

"Naruto...I don't know how you have mastered the Dragon Fist in just a month when it took me 8 months but I am proud of you.",Zaitsuma said as he turned around to face Naruto.

"We will now begin your Ninjutsu took me double the time of the I wouldn't be surprized if you mastered it in 3 months.",He said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Now I hope you are ready because this is gonna be fun.",He nodded.

"Now Naruto,Since we are apart of the Dragon clan or labeled as the "Control" Clan...we have certain you familiar with those forms?",He said.

Naruto nodded again.

"Good and now I will tell you of these forms.",He said

"You see each Sage is labeled after an me explain.",he said as he pulled out a scroll that showed the sage and the animal.

"Control=Dragon

Water=Toad

Fire=Fox

Dark=Snake

Earth=Monkey

Wind=Pheonix

And light=Slug.",He finished

"Some of those people have chosen good paths and some of those have chosen bad paths.",He said

"Now I know you have chosen the god path which is why I have chosen you as my pupil.",He said

"Ok enough talk...Lets get down to business.",Zaitsuma said

"Us Dragons have 4 forms...Travel form...Flight form...and..."Tank"Form".",He said.

"Today we will go through those you ready?",Zaitsuma asked

"Hai sensei.",Naruto said

"Ok The way to do it is to Channel all of your Chi to all of your body and then release imagine what form you want.",Zaitsuma said as he went channeled his chi and released it going in his Tank form.

"Ok the tank form is this form you're taller,buffer and most of your taijutsu and ninjutsu will be the most powerful and the most effective from this can take the most damage in this form.",Zaitsuma said as he switched to his travel form.

He Channeled all of his chi then took apon the travel was still a dragon but it was was shorter and looked skinnier and more was crouched down on all fours.

"This is your travel can move very fast in this form and you have very fast eyes so you can see ahead of you when traveling.",He said

He channeled his chi again and took apon his flight looked like his travel form but with crouched down but with the wings.9Remember...Dragons have scales.

"This is your flight form...You go faster in the air when you flap your wings to go higher and faster.",He said as he Started to flap his wings and began to fly.

After a minute of flying he came back down and formed into his regular self.

"Now you try Naruto.",He said.

"Alright here I go!",Naruto yelled as he began to summon all his chi to his body then released it...thinking about his tank form.A white light formed around was radiant and you couldn't see him but after a few minutes...it died down to show a dragon.

A White dragon with a golden teeth were Golden and Its eyes were nails grew into claws and his body became bigger to a record high of 7 began to look as his tranformation as he didn't beleive his eyes.

"Rrrrrrooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr rrppppppppp!.",Naruto said trying out his new dragon voice and his vast knowledge of speaking Dragon.

"Excuse you",Zaitsuma said as he knew Naruto burped in Dragon.

"Try your other forms.",The old man suggested.

Naruto then Channeled all his chi again and released it and thought about his travel light came about again and then vanished once finished transforming.

Naruto was crouched on all black scales and black eyes were green and his teeth were was more slender and longer than his other form.

Naruto then began to chace his now visible was black with spikes apon a minute of chasing his tail he decided to try his last form.

He channled all his chi again and imagined his flight white light cam eonce again and vanished once finished was still crouched but he had wing now.

He was still slender and long but he had now had blue scales and a golden under teeth were golden and his eyes were wings were blue and gold now.

He began to flap his wings and start he found out he was bad at it and started flying in weird shapes and then crashed into the then formed back into himself as he still was disoriented by the crash landing.

"Well eager aren't we?Now that you have the forms and you have been known how to mix your chakra and Chi together...I leave you with one more thing.",His sensei said.

"Leave me?You still have to teach me the ninjutsu and...and...",Naruto said but Zaitsuma interrupted.

"Enough...I know we have been with each other along time but it is time you have moved on with a new master.I leave you the Ninjutsu scroll of the dragons.",He said as he handed him his bag and a big scroll with straps.

"I have also given you all the knoledge about this it and guard it well Naruto.",Zaitsuma said.

'Take this map also.",He said as he gave it to Naruto who folded it up and put in his pocket.

"Naruto...I need you to run...ok?",Zaitsuma said.

"Why?",Naruto said as he started to got his awnser as the dojo were everywhere and more explosions seemed to combust after another.

"Naruto Run and Hide!",He yelled as Three ninja with long trench coats styled with red clouds landed apon the house.

"I have to go handle some business but you go hide.",He said as Naruto Hid in the forest Zaistuma Went into the burning watched as he went in and then came out minutes later With his combat stick.

Ninja's from everywhere began to jump out of the house as a man slowly walked from the fire with one hand behind his back and the other holding his "Combat"Stick but the ninja's just thought of it as bamboo.  
Zaitsuma looked around and noticed that the ninja's who attacked him were the weren't afraid of them as they began to man stood there awaiting his before the rouge-ninja's got close,they were knocked away by a huge quaking palm that even broke some of the akatsukis's person who did that was none other than Zaitsuma who began to attack the 3 Akatsuki's at the same time.

All this seemed to real and de ja vu for Naruto but that wasn't important as he watched them fight.

It went out in a handicap match as Zaitsuma was dodging there attacks but also fighting back as he kept dodging able to weaken fought for what seemed like hours and one of the akatsuki's died as he was caught with a Fire dragon missle by his teamate that was originally for aimed for Zaituma but he it was just 2 Akatsuki's and Zaitsuma but he wasn't feeling all that good and decided to finsh began to concentrate chi chakra together as he attacked the akatsuki's with a combination and fury of punches and kicks that couldn't be seen by the naked finished,you saw Zaitsuma with his hand throught an atatsuki's chest while the other one one on the mans hand slowly fell to the ground as Zaitsuma fell with old man,with his last momments of life called out to Naruto as he had told him to go into hiding.  
Naruto came from behind a tree and ran to his sensei as he laid his head on his arms.

"Naruto...y...y...you...m...must...s...se...search...for...Jariaya...the...toad...s...sa...sannin.T...tell...him...i...i...i...sent...y...ou.",He said as his body went began to cry into the mans chest as he had lost someone close to him and he didn't even know who there were.  
He picked up some of his sensei's blood and made a promise to get back at these ninja's who killed his began to put out the finished he grabbed his sensei's body and dug a was a square hole as he gently put his sensei's body down covered the hole back the planted his sensei's combat stick in the ground near his sensei and began to pray and have a moment of that he grabbed his luggage and scroll and began to follow the map back to kept walking down the passage way as he thought of the events that happened was gonna be a long road to Konoha and traveling alone was gonna be a problem.

After walking for the past 6 hours he began to make a small had to mud clones watch him as he laid down his sleeping bag and began to sleep.

~~~Mindscape~~~

He awoke in a sewer like place that didn't really have a smell or any type of sound but the sound of water dripping into the water infested walked and walked and walked until he found his way out of the labyrinth and into a room with a lot of space and a cage?Apon further looking in the middle of the cage was a paper the read Kanji.'Seal'.He slowly approached the the gate and saw that something was in wasn't for the fact his legs were jiggly and he was sweating not A BOSS!Then as things couldn't have gotten worse he saw an eye open and a lecherous nearly peed his pants at the way it looked.

'Hello Kit.'It spoke

'I brought you here so that we can make a deal',It said

"What kind of deal?",Naruto tried to say without any fear.

'Do you not know who I am?',It said

Naruto then saw the word seal he remembered what Mizuki said."You are the Kyuubi no Yoko".His voiced echoed in the back of it's head.

"Yes I do.",Naruto said

"Then who am I?",IT said.

"You are Kyuubi-sensei.",Naruto said as he bowed.

"Not Yet...While you are smart to figure me out...I want my deal...",Kyuubi said.

"What do you want?",Asked Naruto.

"If you set me free...I will be your sensei and will let you summon my contract.",Kyubi said as its smile began to grow wider.

'Well...what do you...

*RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP*

Chapter end no jutsu...  
-

What happens Next?

Find out and MAOR REVIEWS.

STAY AWESOME PEOPLE!

Srry for short chappy everyone


End file.
